Destination X 2012
Destination X 2012 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on July 8, 2012 at the Impact Wrestling Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the eighth show under the Destination X chronology and seventh event in the 2012 TNA PPV schedule. Unlike last year, the event was held inside of a four-sided ring as opposed to a six-sided ring. Reception Destination X was given mainly positive reviews from critics. Matt Bishop of the SLAM! Sports section of the Canadian Online Explorer rated the entire event an 8 out of 10, which was relatively the same as last year's. Bishop, who thought of the show as fantastic, spoke on the main attraction of the night that surrounded Aries-Roode for the World Title, "Red and white colored confetti comes down through the sky in the Impact Zone as Aries celebrates one of the most improbable world title wins in professional wrestling history." He rated matches between 4-10 with the lowest going to Ion-Cassanova which was given 4 out of 10 and highest credited to the Angle-Joe match getting 8 out of 10, the Styles-Daniels encounter that received 9 out of 10, and the Roode-Aries main event that was rewarded 10 out of 10. 411 Mania writer Colin Rinehart rewarded the event 9 out of 10 and relayed his thoughts about the show in his report stating, "Tonight we truly saw what TNA is capable of when they make smart booking decisions, hire fresh and hard working young talent, and build up logical, long-term angles and stars. Destination X has officially catapulted into the heavyweights of gimmick PPVs these days and I'm so happy to see all of the investment TNA is putting into this PPV and division each year going forward." Rinehart continued on, "Nevermind the fact that we got several absolutely stellar wrestling matches on tonight's show trumped by one of the flat out best wrestling matches I've seen all year with a fresh, over young face going over in the main event. This delivered in every way I thought it would and alongside that Silva/Sonnen fight made this weekend a hell of a good time for buying PPVs, easy and enthusiastic Thumbs Up tonight." Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter chipped in his thoughts saying, "The second half of this show was tremendous. It would be hard to top Styles vs. Daniels but the main event was your classic world title match. Results ; ; *Mason Andrews defeated Rubix, Dakota Darsow and Lars Only in a Last Chance Four Way match to determine the final qualifier for the TNA X Division Championship Tournament (8:22) *Mason Andrews defeated Kid Kash in a X Division Championship Tournament Semifinal match (8:10) *Kenny King defeated Douglas Williams in a X Division Championship Tournament Semifinal match (10:35) *Sonjay Dutt defeated Rashad Cameron in a X Division Championship Tournament Semifinal match (7:16) *Zema Ion defeated Flip Cassanova in a X Division Championship Tournament Semifinal match (3:55) *Samoa Joe defeated Kurt Angle in a Bound For Glory Series match (14:38) *A.J. Styles defeated Christopher Daniels in a Last Man Standing match (17:41) *Zema Ion defeated Mason Andrews, Kenny King and Sonjay Dutt in the Ultimate X Tournament Final match to determine the new TNA X Division Champion (8:50) *Austin Aries defeated Bobby Roode © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (22:42) Other on-screen talent See also *Destination X *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *List of TNA pay-per-view events External links * Destination X 2012 results *TNA Wrestling.com Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:Destination X Category:Events with Ultimate X matches